


The Secrets of the last Guardian

by ShadowDarling123



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Freeform, In later chapters - Freeform, some robo smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDarling123/pseuds/ShadowDarling123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over. Megatron has vanished from Cybertrons surface. Cybertron itself lives again but lays in ruins. Optimus is dead and the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons are scattered to the winds. How is it going to continue? Is the last of the Primes truly lost forever? How do you reunite a nation that has been separated for so long? How do you rebuild a whole Planet? And what dark secrets is the last Guardian of Cybertron keeping? (plays after Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: The Rise of Predacons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die Geheimnisse des letzten Wächters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/83534) by Beelze Belveder. 



You are silent.

You are invisible.

You are the most beautiful I've ever seen.

For you I'd take down the stars from the skies.

For you I let the moons shine high.

For you alone I create a sun.

One that warms you on cold days.

One that chases away the darkness for you.

One to show you the way in case you get lost.

Because you are the “Sonoritywave” that moves my spark!

 

“How beautiful..” breathed the smaller mech, his richly decorated frame glistening like silver. “You can rhyme so beautifully, Prima, and this sun you created is so much more beautiful.” The giant, young sun high in the cybertronian skies let the polished surface of Cybertron glisten while hords of Predacons roamed over its plains. The whole world around this small group of mechs was bathed in a soft bright light which not only shone down on them but also from beneath them. There was no End to it. The border between metal and sky was flawless, just as if they were one. “Isn't it beautiful?” asked the smaller mech the other Prime, who lay right next to him, with his melodic, seductive voice.

 

The other Prime rested relaxed on his back, the boundless beauty of the sun his brother made was not of interest to him. But who'd wonder. He himself was a wonder of his own. His metal was translucent so one could see every cable, every circuit, every tiniest gear could be seen. His body radiated off pure Energy which lightened him up from the inside out and wrapped him in a soft, pulsing, bright green light. His half shuttered optics rested only on the mech next to him who stared at the creation of his brother. As if he'd never seen anything so complete and perfect than this. “it's so beautiful.” breathed the smaller mech who could be easily mistaken for the wrong 'gender'.

 

“And all this just for you.” with this said he turned to the last mech of their group. A beautiful, white mech whose frame gleamed like nacre and who adverted his optics as his master brought that poem, that was just for him, to him infront of everyone. When the silver mech saw this he laughed and turned back to his Prime. “The sun Prima created is beautiful.. but it can not challenge your beauty.” with these words he sat on the bigger, glowing mech's midsection and stroked with his heands over the chest beneath him. “You are my sun, my light, master.” “you said that very nicely.” answered the larger mech and let his servo wander over his smaller lovers cheakplates. The smaller one took the offered servo in his own and kissed its palm lovingly.

 

The pulsing light from the bigger one strengthened and traveled into the smaller one on his midsection, which made the nacre mech moan with lust. “Master!” he gasped and moaned his masters name like a mantra while the bigger of these two placed his servo on his lovers chestplates with a smile and pumped even more energy in the smaller frame. The white mech adverted his optics ashamed and turned around to go when two strong arms wound around him and held him prisoner. At the same time a dark, slightly raspy voice: “Shall I charge you up as well..~?” the white one glanced over his shoulder directly into the finly crafted faceplates of a far bigger mech with his azure, glowing optics and spoke with a low yet surprised voice: “Don't look at me like that, my pearl.”

 

He spoke the nickname of his prisoner with such passion and love as if there wouldn't be a greater pleasure for him. “One could think I want to swallow you whole..” a slight smile acompanied that sentence, which sounded like music to the nacre mech, before he looked his lover back deep in his optics. Boundless. Only that could discribe those perfect optics. The infinite wisdom shone from these eyes and yet he felt like diving into the infinite deeps. Deeper than the universe itself with its countless secrets hiding in it. Secrets no being ever discovered but had touched those eyes nonetheless. It was impossible for the smaller one to keep the optic contact and so he turned away shyly.

 

A laugh, so beautiful and pure like a symphony, erupted from the delicate, silver mech with the tangled ornaments on his body. But it died down almost immediately when he spoke up with a smug grin plastered on his faceplates. “Enjoy it for once, will ya? After all.. there's nothing better than being charged up by a Prime.. or more arousing..~” his eyes dimmed with lust. “Or would you rather guzzle enrgon like this creatures?” he asked and pointed with his thumb towards the hoard of Predacons, traveling across the plain. The white mech shook his head embarrassed as an answer and laughter shook the giant Prime on which the silver, richly decorated mech sat. his laughter was so strong that the smaller of the two bobbed up and down on his belly. “Don't let them tease you.” the Leader of the Primes said behind the white one with his soothingly deep vocalizer.

 

“Enjoy the light and warmth of the sun I made just for you instead.” The white mech turned his optics back on the btight star in the cybertronian sky while the other Prime continued to speak. Because in just a few more hours it will light the other side of Cybertron and leave us in darkness. So we can see the lights of uncountable worlds again, knowing we are not alone in this cosmos. But before that happens you will witness your first sunset, my beautiful, white pearl.” The mightiest of all Primes leaned down with his last words and kissed the delicate neck of his 'pearl' gently.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wakes up and two someones will be in trouble. curious? go on and read it then.

The earth. A small, blue planet, full of life, at the very rim of the galaxy, Just a blink old compared to time itself, floats peacefully in its own sun system. Not daring to dream of all the wonders out there. Because eons of lightyears away from it, Close to its center, it rests. in the ever-expanding emptiness of the universe. Where the single planets float in their orbit, drifting away further and further from eachother and make place for the void of space. Here, where tike started to count and room started to exist. Here, where space hasn't seen rallies, who birth new stars, in a long, long time. Here, where all you find are white dwarfs. Suns which imploded once and took their system and all of its life with into the death. White dwarfs, which mass is just as unbelievable as the emptiness on them.

Here, where life fled to the ever-expanding rim of the cosmos eons ago. Here it rests, a planet 50.000 times bigger than the earth's sun. incredibly gigantic for a simple, tiny human. The sun of earth could have been drowned in the long dried out seas of this planet. Or all of our own sun system's planets could have been buried in the many deep rifts. This plant's sheer mass held two giant moons, already planets for themselves, and a gigantic, but compared to him, small sun captured. The moons once got too close to it and couldn't free themselves form its gravity. But this sun was created just for this beautiful and mysterious planet. Created from a being with power that the human mind could not even grasp in its sheer volume.

But this planet was almost dead compared to earth. Because although it's smooth surface glistened like pure silver and its very own heart pounded stronger than ever, there simply was hardly any life on it. Uncountable cities lay lonely and deserted. The giant plains without any sort of life and its seas dried out and dead. There was nothing on this planet but still its life returned home. Returned to Cybertron.

 

The seeker avoided the hit from the Predacon with great difficulty and transformed into his jet mode. He fired up his engines with an outcry of horror and tried to escape. But the Predaking blocked his path with a spiteful smile. “what do you think..? should we play a little bit before we tear him to scrap metal?”

The question, directed to his lackeys, was no real one because they simply had no right to decide with him. He was the king. Yet they agreed rather cheerfully to his idea. “Always!” “Time to play, hehehe..” Predaking gave off a snarl and transformed, his two underlings following his lead and soon enough they chased after the fleeing seeker.

 

 

A small group met at the same time at a very far away place. The space shuttle they managed to capture at one point and which was not untouched from the last fight, was repaired very quickly to get as far away as soon as possible away from the place that brought them so much grief. Hours passed since then but the pain in their sparks wouldn't lessen. The long war was finaly over, the tyrant gone and no one knew where he left of to, and still they felt as if they could never again feel happiness.

Because the price for freedom and peace has just been to high and so they all sat in the recovery room, remaining silent. The energon in their cubes glowed helplessly and tried to make itself look drinkable with its pink glow. The silence in the rec.room was just suffocating. Normally that room was full of cheerful music, loud conversations and a lot of trouble. Cybertronians could only consume their energon in small rations and therefor mostly in sociable groups araud the room. In those times they not only got their share but also got social and made new contacts or played games, danced or discussed contracts.

But this group did nothing of the above. They were deep in their own minds, grieving for themselves. They could hear the Vehicons, doing their work in dull silence, outside the closed door when the gate suddenly opened. “Not this again!” Smokescreen snapped when he saw no one coming through the door. “Ever since we took over this damn ship it's been malfunctioning! Every once in a while a door suddenly opens on it's own or some systems go haywire. I get the feeling this ship is hauted!” “Stop talking this nonsense.” the groups medic spoke up. “ghosts do not exist. It will most likely be a malfunction somewhere in the system. Just think about how old that ship is and how much it had to go through..” 

“I don't give a scrap if this ship is old! It should stop with this shit or I will personally take care of its fragging systems!” The blue sports car hissed angrily. “At ease Soldier. We all grieve Optimus' death but this ship is not responsible and steaming off our anger on it will not help anyone.” Ultra Magnus words were chosen carefully, one could see the deep sorrow and the boiling anger beneath the surface of the otherwise calm and collected commander. Anger on everyone and everything and on the world which took away their beloved leader. “Optimus said not to be sad about him and continue where we left off. But how should we do that.. without him..? How am I not going to be sad when I know that I will never see him again.”

Sobbed the only femme in their small group, and tried to hide her tears. “Arcee!” Bulkhead leaned over and pulled the grieving femme in his strong arms. He had never before seen her this fragile and weak. The always strong and unbending femme. Never before had an opponent managed to bring her down on her knees no matter how hopeless the fight had been. She never gave up. But right now she was defeated, weak, allowed herself to show her true emotions. “optimus..” the small black and yellow scout whispered. He had been in some kind of trance since Optimus' heroic sacrifice, not saying a word and following the others without thinking or seeing. Ultra Magnus and Ratchet worried most about the smaller mech. Bumblebee had never before shown such a reaktion and both were not sure if the scout could get over the loss of his teacher and master.

They knew how to fight, all of them did, Ratchet and Knock Out knew how to heal but none of them knew how to help their youngest team member. The small hope, time could heal the scars Optimus left behind, was all they had.

Wheeljack groaned and tipped the last bit of his energon in his mouth before slamming down the cube. “Thats all not fair! This slag eating asshole Megatron wanders happily over this planet and our boss had to die even tho we won the war! This is all some stupid, whipped slag with cream on top!” “You are right with that...” Knock Out nodded and swirled the energon lazily in his cube. “I haven't known Optimus like you did but I have to agree with him..”

After that silence got over all of them and they lowered their glances to the cubes still half full or still untouched on the table. Knock Out then took all his courage and stood up and said: “Guys, I know I have no right to. I am but a deserted enemy who made your life more difficult than it had been to begin with. But I want to bring a toast on our fallen hero.” everyone concentrated their attention on the red sports car and medical assistant and when no protest came he continued. “I haven't known Optimus like you all did. But I can say with pride that I am more than glad to have known him. Never again will there be a leader or fighter even close to him. And most likely never again a leader with such nice rims..~” he managed to lift the brooding mood a little and one or another even laughed, if not too loud but they did. “For Optimus!” the mech shouted and the rest of the group lifted their cubes and followed suit. “FOR OPTIMUS!” it was enough to lighten the mood a bit and small conversations started up about their fallen hero and the war. Everyone tried to purge their sparks to the others, telling their true sorrow and trying to sooth the others with gentle words or a pad to the back of a team member. Just one of them kept starring into his still full cube of energon, not uttering a sound- Optimus' little scout. The pain and the loss made him swallow hard and his voicebox shorted out.

 

 

A sleeping soul woke up just hours before. To him it felt like he had slept for eons but it was just a few hours in reality. Dazed and without orientation he managed to crawl out of the core of Cybertron. Taking a small rest and watching the core lock itself up from the outside, he soon made his way to the surface of Cybertron. The tunnel seemed to have no end and the darkness around him was suffocating. He could feel the new body because of the cold bite into his not fully hardened metal, like a new born mech, a sparkling. What has happened? Why did he have a new body? And where was he.. or better yet: why had he been in Cybertron's core..?”

 Light blended him and he shuttered his optics a bit. Like a puppet he tried to reach out to the weak light, which got stronger and stronger the higher he climbed. Until he suddenly reached the rim and pulled himself up onto the still cold surface of Cybertron. Now he also could see where the light came from. It was the planet's sun, rising in the east. It's warm rays expelled the last of the cold and darkness sitting in his struts and warmed him from the inside and he enjoyed the feeling for a moment with off lined optics, his faceplate towards the sun. never before had a sunrise activated such joy and euphoria. he looked around after the red of the rising sun turned into the bright light of day. He was in the middle of nowhere. Far away from any civilization and separated from the core. The single layers of Cybertron's structure closed behind him gradually.

Just as they had been waiting for him to get out before they locked the core away. He sat down at the rim with a sigh and took in his new frame for the first time. He knew he had a new body, although he could not remember his old body right now. This frame was rounder and smoother than his old one but still as sturdy and strong as his old one. Blue dominated it with fine silver highlights and decorated with red flames. There was not only a compromised jetpack, which he could unfold to its true size for flying, but also six smokestacks stuck out from his back and provided him better ability to vent to prevent overheating. On his once disproportionate chest were no windows.

He had a silver collar that reached down to his codpiece and was framed by coloured plates up to his upper arms. Red flames slithered down his chest and upper arms. Then a silver layer before his lower arms and hands were once again decorated with red flames. His legs were mostly blue with a few silver highlights until his feet were once again covered in the flames. His tires were almost entirely hidden beneath the metal on his lower legs and partly in his pedes giving the look of a sturdy heel. He carefully touched his faceplate with his now more delicate digits. But they were almost heavier armored than his old hands. His face had hardly changed.

He still had the smooth, even faceplates like before. But his battlemask and his headarmor had changed. Ridges of blue armor plates lapped over eachother from his forehead to his neck and two oval, stacked audials, even stronger than before, decorated his helm. His mask was made out of more plates which interlocked with the counterparts on the other side. An extra cooling system in it helped with keeping his head on a steady, none threatening temperature and prevented overheating. His frame was virtually a new generation of Cybertronians. Finer, faster, more precise and more stable altogether.

But all of this didn't help him with the questions of what had happened. Where was the ship? And more importantly, where were his comrades..?

Then he suddenly remembered. He had friends worrying about him. Friends who didn't know where he was. He had to contact them as soon as possible and tell them that he was fine and that they should pick him up from this place. Where ever this place was. “Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee! Do you copy? Ultra Magnus! Bulkhead, Wheeljack! This is Optimus! Knock Out, Smokescreen! I repeat, do you copy? I need your help! I do not know where I am right about now. I only know that I am close to Cybertron's sealed core. Can you pick me up or provide the coordinates of your current location so I can return to you..?” he was not entirely sure if his friends did in fact hear him.

But he did want to wait before repeating his S.O.S. That his massage truly did arrive and caused some confusion and endless joy, he did not know. Just when he wanted to repeat his massage, his oldest friends voice greeted him, his voice somersaulting with joy. “No problem, Optimus. We're on ourt way. Do not move an inch. We'll be there in a second!” he had never heard Ratchet so exuberant. Was he gone for so long..? What had happened during his absence? Were they separated in the last fight and had to declare him dead..? But he didn't have to worry about this for the time being. A portal opened high in the air and the giant warship floated through. Its heavy engines making the very air around it throb. It haven't even landed right when a small black and yellow blur shot from the deck and careered towards him at top speed.

Bumblebee transformed just before the small car crashed into him with its neck breaking speed and threw himself in the bigger mechs arms. Optimus was just able to hold himself upright so he wouldn't fall on his back with the force 'Bee slammed into him. “Bumblebee!” the stormy greeting was inappropriate but it mattered little right now as Bumblebee hid his faceplate in Optimus' midsection. The little scouts optics were overflowing with tears and they streaked down his face without any hindrance. “Ratchet, Arcee! What happened..?” he asked his friends which just transformed into their bipedal form. “Optimus!” the two wheeler shouted and threw herself in his arms, pressing close to the larger mech. “We were so worried to never see you again!” Bulkhead shouted and hugged him as well, if not a bit tighter than the Prime could manage. All of his friends and even his SIC and Knock Out came to him and gave him a gentle yet sincere hug.

Some of them held back their tears with great difficulty. “Ratchet.. what just happened. Why is everyone so happy to see me..?” the Prime tried again and this time he got his answer. “Oh Optimus. That is a long, long story.. come with us and get yourself a cube of energon. Then I'll explain everything to you with all its details..” “Why doesn't he remember what happened?” Wheeljack asked the medic. “I suspect that the allspark read over his memories and that he therefore has some gaps in it. But I think that problem will be solved in a few hours.” Knock Out threw in as they walked along towards the ship. He turend and walked backwards and grinned up to Optimus. “Oh and by the way: hot Upgrade..~ if you ever need someone to buff it out for you, you know who to ask..~” he winked up at the larger bot and then quickly engaged a conversation with Wheeljack to cover his blush.

 

 

 

The purple tank walked with heavy pedes over the cold plains, towards the sunset. He would have been driving was it not for the damage he received during the battle against all those dead Predacons. Something was jammed and he did not dare to try again since the last time brought him a lot of pain. A well known whirring noise caught his attention and he let out a frustrated groan when he saw what was hurtling towards him. Was it not enough that he saved his life once? Did he have to annoy him again? Shockwave inwardly regretted this very much and he swore himself to never do such an mistake again. “Shockwave!” Starscream shouted and ran towards him after transforming. It looked like Unicron himself was behind him.

An angry roar told him this threat was not that much better. The seeker hid, shaking with fear and his optics wide, behind Shockwave and pleaded for him to help the silver mech. “Please help me, Shockwave! They want to tear me apart!” “Oh who would have thought..” Sarcasm was not his first choice to reply but he could make an exception for Starscream. The three predacons landed in front off him with a heavy thud and let the earth beneath their paws shake and quiver. “Step aside, Shockwave. All we desire is Starscream..” Perdaking spoke to his creator. The dragon was a bit angry at the cons since the giant drake knew that the deceptions lured the Autobots into a trap to destroy his brethren. To add to Shockwaves anger it also included him. But he did try it anyway.

“What you are planning makes little to no sense. Do not waste your strength on Starscream. He is not worth it.” A disapproving “HEY!” sounded from behind the purple tank. “Who is worth being torn apart is still **MY** decision to make! And this oversized air polluter is definitely worth it.. I will enjoy tearing each cable form within him with great joy..~” the Predacon growled gloatingly. “this is not only unnecessary but also illogical.” Shockwave said flatly and provoked the Predacon so even more, even he did not intend to. “Oh yeah?! I dont think so!” he roared and spat a fire surge towards Shockwave. The single opticed mech reacted more out of reflex than anything else: he fired a load of plasma into the flames. The suction of his specialized laser canon sucked the flames like a funnel inwards and away from him. But Unfortunately the shot went through and hit the Predacon. Angry and blind with pure rage the Drake roared and Shockwave noticed that only escaping could save their lifes now. “Starscream, **RUN**!” “what?!” confused but driven by sheer fright the seeker hurried after him. “I thought you had them under **control**?!” “not entirely. Predacons are very emotional and hard to control. I already predicted that something like this could happen.” “WHAT?! How could you create such a beats then?!” “the strategic advantage ruled over anything else. Now follow me. We can get rid of them in the old tunnel system.” they both ran as fast as their legs could carry them but the three Predacons were close on their heels

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again we still need a beta reader. please do not hesitate if you want to do that. we need this beta reader desperately.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so heres the next chap. im so sorry for the long wait i was just too lazy to translate all those long sentences, with, just this much decimal points in it. god damnit thats hard. anyway. here it is, hopefully i manage to get the next one faster done. please leave a comment when you liked it or when you say its total scrap. lemme know. please.   
> so have fun.. i guess

 

„Move faster, Starscream“, The purple tank ordered his unwanted companion as both ran as fast as they could through the tunnels beneath Cybertrons surface. “I'm running as fast as I can!” he snapped back at Shockwave. “If your beast hadn't had my T-Cog.. I would have been gone for cycles now!” “even if it would be mindless. I believe you.” it was a miracle alright to the scientist how Starscream managed to pull Predaking's attention off Shockwave and onto himself, all the while not thinking about taking flight at the first opportunity. But he realized very quickly that Starscream was not anymore able to fly. One of the Predacon's must have hit him while fleeing from the three beasts. One question remained anyway. Why did he do this, why in the name of the Allspark did he try to prevent the Predacon's to kill Starscream? It was still incomprehensible for Shockwave. It even was completely illogical and untypical for him.

He felt a bit confused and unsettled. And exactly this was his problem. He shouldn't be able to feel anything at all. So why did he? The chip, planted into his mind, must have been damaged during the battle against the dead Predacon's. Shockwave was a mech who didn't feel much to begin with. Emotion was no stranger to him and he himself created this chip to suppress any kind of emotion. To delete his emotions completely was out of the question for Shockwave. Not after he had a pretty ugly confrontation with the Dinobots and his anger saved his life. He decided to keep the possibility to feel open. those feelings were In 99.9% a hindrance but he also liked to be prepared. But right now he more regretted to take all emotion from the Predaking. He did install a controlling chip in the beasts mind to prevent him to turn against it's master.

But he did suspected that the chip couldn't take such boiling emotion and would be overloaded pretty soon, so he never had a 100% chance on taking control. Although he always tried to take care of every eventualities, this was something he could not foresee. One more reason why they were in such trouble. He was still surprised about the fact that Starscream managed to escape the three Predacon's but it didn't wonder him one bit. Starscream held on to his life like a lifeline.

“I still find it fascinating how you manage to bring more powerful mechs than you against you, Starscream.”, Shockwave said dryly. 'and how you manage to pull someone into the scrap with you.' but he didn't said the last part out loud. He should have left Starscream to the beasts and hide in one of his many laboratories, safe from both Autobots and the angry beasts. But everything had turned downhill the moment Megatron declared the resolution of the Decepticons and so their surrender. The Autobots were the victors and ruled over Cybertron and now a pack of primeval monsters chased after them to rip out their beating sparks. This day refused to get better and it most likely got even worse. Shockwave didn't know why but a feeling in his spark told him that he wouldn't survive this day.

The the feeling in his spark shouldn't trick him was clear when he rounded the next corner because there a whole swarm of Scraplets waited already for them. “SCRAPLETS!”, Starscream shouted unnecessarily behind him just as the swarm of those things rushed towards them. Shockwave started to shoot but it didn't do much. They were just too small and agile to be hit by such a large canon it didn't matter anyway because what was on dead Scraplet beneath thousand. Starscream would have fired all his ammunition with great pleasure but since his T-cog was damaged and he had no more rockets. He had no other choice but to hide behind Shockwave and watch how they got scrapped from both sides. “We are so dead! We are so DEAD! WE ARE DEAD, SHOCKWAVE!” Shockwave could downright grasp the panic in his companions voice. But right when Starscream's voice started to crack, Shockwave grasped Starscream and ran as fast as he could towards the swarm. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” “just **RUN**!” the purple tank dragged the trashing and screaming seeker behind him and broke through the swarm with continuous fire from his weapon. 

 

The Scraplets wanted to rush after the two fleeing treats when a ray of fire broke through their ranks. Predaking and his two underlings just squeezed through the narrow tunnel without noticing the the swarm of Scraplets but the swarm noticed them. The Predacons quickly became the next meal for those little monsters.

 

Shockwave and Starscream had some luck in their unfortunate situation. Even if the swarm was not able to stop Predaking completely it still managed to buy the two mechs some time to escape.

 

 

 

At the same time aboard the 'Nemesis', Ratchet explained over the last hours what had happened and now he and Optimus talked about what to do now. Optimus had given the order to fly back to Iacon and to recover the Iaconian Database for some reason or another. Ratchet felt that to be unnecessary but didn't argue against the Prime. If Optimus wanted to recover the old archive, they'd do that for him. And after masses over massed of files had been brought into the belly of the ship, they could return their focus on the main problem.

 

Their planet had back it's strength and resources to crate new life but it didn't. Quite the opposite; Cybertron's core shut itself off completely from the outside, giving no bot the chance to get to it. And the only life it did give to the planet was Optimus himself. After approximately one solar cycle Optimus was still a bit without orientation but he had returned unharmed to his friends. He still couldn't tell what happened to him in the core. As if all his memory of those few hours had been erased from his memory core. But none of his friends was bothered by it, least Ratchet. The medic was just glad to have his oldest and best friend back unharmed. He, like everyone else, wanted to rebuild their home, but not for every price. How could you compare your friend with your home? Optimus did say not to be sad about him, but it was easier said than done. it wasn't him in the end to be left alone but his friends who had to get over the fact that he wouldn't be there anymore. Not just Ratchet, but every one else had suffered greatly. Especially Bumblebee.

They suffered so hard that they suffered almost a form of paralysis before Optimus' miracle return. They didn't even manage to inform the children back on earth of his supposed to be death. All they did was return to the 'Nemesis' and hide in the recovery room. The night had settled over them heavy as lead and not even Ultra Magnus' ordering got them up and moving about. All of them denied him and so he returned alone to the bridge until giving up his straight posture and joining them in the rec. room. Wheeljack had tried his best to cheer up Bulkhead but his try failed miserably. Arcee had later on locked herself away in one of the unused quarters aboard the 'Nemesis' and Ratchet hid in the big laboratory that once belonged to Shockwave. The attempt to cheer the old medic up was in Knock Out's good intentions but the cranky old bot had chased him away with a heavy wrench flying after the ducking and retreating form of the red assistant. Ratchet regretted yelling and shouting at the young medic until now. Knock Out might have been a former enemy of him but what the old bot had shouted at him was something the red sports car did not deserve. As much as Ratchet despite to admit it but the young medic was not a bad mech. He really had tried to cheer the older medic back up and was rewarded with mean words and a big scrath across his beloved finish. 'I have to apologize to him ASAP. If possible today.' Ratchet decided with a confident nod to himself.

But it had hit Bumblebee and Smokescreen the worst. Those two were after Optimus' sacrifice like a new bot, almost dazed. Both haven't spoken one word, with no one and even if someone talked to them, they reacted only with a nod, shrug or shake of their head before sinking back in their dazed state. It had been clear to everyone that those two would have needed days to digest Optimus' death. But to everyone's luck the time passed quicker than anyone of them thought it would because only a few hours after the Primes sacrifice he showed up surprisingly. He had been a bit confused, not knowing where he or his team was let alone what he did here to begin with. What he did remember was that they captured and overtook the 'Nemesis' successfully and that Megatron was alive, but gave up his plan to take over Cybertron. But why he stood all by himself in the middle of nowhere was a mystery to him. And so he contacted the 'Nemesis'. Magnus first thought was that this was a trap, which would be pretty obvious, why should his dead commander try to contact him, but curiosity won and he manouvered the ship towards Optimus' location. The others were unsure as well. But upon seeing Optimus standing there all by himself in the middle of nowhere, all their doubts faded to thin air and buried the surprised Prime beneath them. At first Optimus was at a loss. It wasn't the first time for his team having to fear for him. So why was everyone so surprised and happy to see him? Happy and apparently relieved enough to cry hot tears of coolant. One could think he had been dead.

 

That exactly this happened over the last few hours, was told to him later.

 

 

 

“Did we escape?” Starscream, completely exhausted, sneaked behind Shockwave. His well being was bad but the fear kept him going. Nothing on this world could drive him so far but the sheer fear creeping up his spine and settling in his neck. “I think we did I can not tell with 100% reassurance. Nevertheless, we should at least find a partly secure place to stay before resting for a short while.” As unwilling as Shockwave was to admit, but this place made him shudder in fear. They have gotten, without the slightest of intention, into the underground maze of the old, sunken town Nova. A maze made out of deserted houses and roads, which woke long forgotten, horrible memories in Shockwave. He had believed to be over and done with it but so deep in his old town he feared he'd been wrong. Long forgotten memories and feelings of an entire other, far too short life crashed ober him like a tidal wave. It had only been a translucent life he lived in this town so many vorns ago. A wrong name and a wrong identity had almost cost his sanity because his ever growing and worsening personality disorder had tried to oust his actual “I”. After trying to hide from society for centuries, he decided to choose another strategy. He had managed to alter his spark-signature through experiments. On himself and poor fools he picked up on the road. Which led to altering his own frame. He had not only an other mech- and vehicle form, no everything had doubled. Two spark-signatures meant two mech-forms and two vehicle-forms. He so managed to hide his true self, Shockwave, from public by taking on another form. Longarm. A young, talented and aspiring medic whose main field was the altering of the cybertronian frame. He could not only expand his knowledge in those short years, about altering mechs into another form, but also explore the social behavior of his race. He unfortunately noticed too late that his other “I” had taken more and more influence on him. Feelings and Emotions, who never bothered Shockwave before, had taken extreme influence on Longarm and so his real “I” was gradually taken over by Longarm. There wouldn't be a trace of the original Shockwave if this process had been untreated and continued on its way. Yet Longarm's exploring brought them, unwanted or not, into the cross hair of the government to that time. Which ended in a huge argument and Shockwave's flight later on. After that he did everything to get rid of Longarm. 

Which meant this in the end: eradicate the second spark-signature and disposal of the body he gave Longarm. But none had such effects on him than this one. Memories of old friends and foes tortured him now. Now, when he was forced to wander through this deserted town like a paled dream.

He had to keep a cool mind, Shockwave told himself over and over again. They were the only thing living down here, apart a few Scraplets. But those were his last worry, if he was true to himself. If Starscream would realize that even the steel minded doc was slightly panicking, it would most likely end in a catastrophe, and this was something Shockwave wanted to prevent under all circumstances. He was no young, just hatched mechling, escaping the core, no he was a centuries old mech. With a lot of experience and knowledge. He had so seen so much and experienced just as much, endured so many throes and pain. Nothing on this world could scare him, or so he hoped. “there is no reason to be concerned, Starscream. We just have to find a way back to the surface..” Shockwave had to admit that this sentence was not only to reassure Starscream but also to reassure himself a bit. “But up there are Predaking and his cronies or did you already forgot that? I didn't! If the heat on my wings is a good reminder!” “This demur is eligible. But the tunnel system we are currently resting in is a greater danger than they are. In these tunnels are mounds of traps, Scraplets and the possibility to get lost and we should avoid this at any cost. Especially you, Starscream, should avoid all of this. Your well being is bad anyway and you would not survive any more energon loss.” Shockwave was talking with a very neutral and emotionless voice as he turned around to Starscream.

He knew his droning emotionless voice upset Starscream especially because it sounded like a lifeless machine, but at the same time it had a calming effect on the seeker. “I know that I'm hurt. You don't have to tell me I feel it at my entire body!” Starscream snapped outraged. But he added after a short pause: “by the way.. thank you for saving me from those beasts.” “This was a knee-jerk reacting which does not require gratitude.” was Shockwave's short clipped answer to that. “Knee-jerk reaction? You patched me up before we fled! How is that a knee-jerk reaction?!” Starscream saw though him. For the first time since they'd known each other, Starscream saw through him. “This does not matter. My plan was not well thought through and not well prepared.” “yes, that might be, but how could you suspect that those.. things come back so soon?” “I didn't suspect it but I should have planned it in. Then this would have not happened.” Starscream just huffed irritated.

He couldn't even accept a simple 'Thank you' even though Starscream had to build up a lot of willpower to do so. But what could he expect from Shockwave? He was Shockwave after all, that bot was build without any emotion but had probably eaten the wisdom spoon wise. How Megatron managed to find the two most sworn, creepiest and most mysterious bots on Cybertron and put them successfully into his army was a mystery itself for Starscream. But one he knew: Both Shockwave as well as Soundwave had more secrets, and hiding them form the outside just fine, and were no normal bots whatsoever. Both joined the decepticons without hesitation, just like that, out of the blue and never revealed something of themselves. Nobody knew where they came from, what they did before joining them or when they were built. Not even Megatron could bring those facts to the surface in all those centuries. It was just like those two didn't even exist before the revolution and this concerned Starscream to this day. It was also aggravating that neither had an actual face and one never and the other only emotionless talked, making it hard to look inside them at all.

Starscream's thoughts ended abruptly when the ground beneath their pedes suddenly gave in and they plunged in into the deep. A scream of dismay and surprise was torn from his throat and even Shockwave didn't stay silent when the ground opened up beneath them. They fell for several hundred meters before Shockwave's ammunition belt caught on a beam and stopped their fall abruptly. “Starscream! Stop yelling and cease your struggling!” the scientists voice was steady and stern when he ordered the seeker to be quiet. “Fuck! We're gonna die! Why must it be now that I just can't transform into my jet mode?!” Starscream's long digits tore into Shockwave's arm armor and made the purple mech wince just slightly. “Stay calm. The chain of ammunition is stron enough to carry both of us. I suggest you climb up first and I follow. Then we-” but he didn't get any further , the chain, severely damaged in the battle with Predaking, just snapped in that moment. The fall wasn't as far as their first one, fortunately. They collided with a few beams and Starscream was forced to let the scientist go or risk loosing his servo or arm, before crashing into the ground. The impact was for both of them hard. Starscream lost consciousness immediately and both his wings shattered, landing on his back without seeing the ground coming closer left him no time at all to fold his wings aside. But they helped to spring his impact a bit. Shockwave was conscious for a few more moments but just to notice that something had speared his midsection and that he was loosing energon rapidly, before his vision blackened and he gave himself into the welcoming darkness.

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so the next chapter is up.  
> nothing new to say except keep the comments going and i do not mind critique at all. just tell me what youre thinking about it so far. i will answer every comment. promised :)
> 
> so enjoy... i guess.

Chapter 3

 

„The Core of Cybertron shut itself completely off. There's no possibility for us to access it anymore.”, Ratchet said while watching the recordings the _Nemesis_ made. “why is it doing this? Shouldn't it had started to create new bots long ago? Or at least supply Cybertron with new energon?” Smokescreen asked. “it think the reason for this is, Cybertron is not entirely safe.” “What do you mean, Optimus?” the small yellow Scout asked up to his mentor and father figure. “I am not sure but I get the feeling that Cybertron is feeling threatened by something and not creating new bots by now or reviving live an other way.” answered the Prime. “maybe its because of Megatron? We haven't seen him since he flew out over the great plains.” Arcee said, resting her weight on one hip and rising one shoulder in a half shrug. “No, that is not the reason. It is something different though I do not know what it is. I can not tell you to this moment. I am sorry.” “Don't you worry about it, Prime. “We'll find the reason why and then Cybertron will shine in a new day's sunrise!” Smokescreen said it with so much persuasiveness that one just had to believe him. “You're right, Smokescreen,” Ratchet said, nodding approvingly, “from now on we will make it uphill and we..-” The medic was interrupted when Ultra Magnus walked in and stood short from the door. “Optimus. May you come and take a look at this? The _Nemesis_ received an SOS and I need your assessment.” “I will be right there. Lead the way.” The Prime rose from his seat and followed his chief officer to the bridge. Of course all the other Autobots followed them, curious about the SOS-Signal.

“Take a look at this, please.” Magnus transferred the signal onto the big main screen at the very front of the ship and added: “What do you think?” “An SOS-Signal from SHOCKWAVE?!” Ratchet quickly covered his dermas with a servo and looked to the floor ashamed for bursting it out loud. And it was not only him who was surprised and shocked to see this. They all knew that Starscream was capable to beg to them, might it be treating a wound in exchange of Intel or just because he was scheming a new plan(that failed, by the way..). But no one ever expected something like this from Shockwave. “That's a trick!” Arcee crossed her arms over her chest. She'd spoken what went on in her comrades minds. “Did he send an embedded message as well?” Optimus asked his officer but the Magnus shook his head. “No. it is simply the ever repeating SOS-signal with the coordinates.” “Optimus, that is certainly a trick. Now that Megatron surrendered everything's fine for him, as long as he can destroy us!” “Right! This con is INSANE!” Bulkhead nodded towards Arcee, supporting her view but Ratchet shook his head and disagreed with this. “Don't forget that this is the decepticon's warship, not ours. Furthermore I think the message was not for us but for them. As far as I can see this is something Shockwave must have built into his own frame in case there is a emergency and he is not able to contact them. That would explain why there is no message but the plain coordinates.” “Don't be so sure about that, Ratch. Shockwave has always an Ace up his sleeve and if not always a plan B, in case A didn't work. How often did he trick us or turned the tables to his favor with his dirty tricks. This con considers everything and no trick is too dirty for him just to get to his goal. Starscream is an innocent little lamp compared to him,” Magnus' ever present scowl deepened by her words. He was never really fond of earth's language. “I agree with you, Arcee. Nevertheless we should follow the signal and find out ourselves. If Shockwave really is in permanent danger and we did not go to find out in time... I do not think that I could forgive myself. If he really needs our help, we should help him. Not only because the war is over entirely and every crime against Cybertron is a major one, but we could also take Shockwave in custody and neutralize a potential threat in one go.”

With those words everything was set and the next instructions could be set out to the team. “Ultra Magnus, you stay here and keep in contact with us. When I give the signal, please open up a portal for us. Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you come with me. The rest of you stay alert, in case we need back up.” “Understood, Optimus!” was the only answer he got from his officer, everyone else was nodding to show him they understood as well. “Good. Then open the portal for us now, Magnus. The rest of you stay alert. Who knows what is waiting for us on the other side.”

Optimus went through the groundbridge first with mixed feelings and unsheathed weapons. Secretely he had expected a trap but as he stepped through he found it hard to coordinate himself. It was completely dark at this place, just a few very small light sources, which hardly lit up the place and the ground beneath his pedes was very uneven. The first thing he did was turn on his own lights to a low level, so he would not need to recalibrate his optics for too long, and scanned the room. They had to be very deep down in Cybertron. The ceiling of this room, or rather the cave they were in, was not in sight and many paths left off this place and into the unknown which was their planet. Most of them looked rusted, a few had Scraplet-bitemarks and all in all they looked to be very unstable. “where are we..?” he heard Bulkhead ask behind him and his ever-loyal scout answered him right away: “Look over there!” He was pointing at two objects, not far too far from the small group, laying close to each other. It was hard to make out what kind of objects they were because rubble and debris was partly covering them, making the recognition hard. But they were loosing Energon, rapidly not a little either. So these two had been the light sources when Optimus entered the cave.

 

 

 

When the con came to, he was greeted with a great deal of pain and deep darkness that made him slightly frown. Their own Biolights, if they still worked, should at least make a small bit of light. He hardly dared to move, the mech could feel every nut and bolt in his frame. It was also aggravating that he could not see, apparently his optic was damaged, and that he was without orientation. He tried hard to remember what happened last but he was drifting in and out of consciousness. He could not think straight. Somebody above him was speaking, but not to him or they would have at least bent down to check on him. But he felt that something was happening to him. Someone was poking around the breaking point in his midsection. Scraplets? Did they feast on him right now and devouring him while he was still online? No, unlikely. The pain they caused while eating him alive would have been a very different one and Scraplets didn't talk. But someone above him was clearly talking. But what was he saying, and more importantly, who was he?

It took a moment for him to realize that there was not only one voice, but multiple. Someone wanted to know how another someone was and if the one being asked was still alive. As it appears, the poor bot was still alive but needed help ASAP. But why did he bother. He himself needed medical help, and that fast, but he would get this only in one of his many labs across the surface they called home. 'Exactly!' shot it through his head. He had to get into his laboratory and put himself back together before his systems failed him all at once. So he gathered what strength was left and tried to lift himself off the ground. But that was easier thought than done. Something had speared his midsection and this thing made it now difficult for him to get up. He could not pull it out because it was connected to the ground and wouldn't budge. So he tried to get his servos beneath his back and push himself up so the object piercing him could slip out of its own.

“What are you doing? Remain laying. I haven't sealed all of the ruptured lines yet,” another voice, more incensed and right next to him shouted and every other voice fell silent. The one who had shouted at him tried to push him back down, back down on the object he had just managed to get off. “I have to get into my laboratory and put myself back together.” his own voice was wavering and he felt how the last bit of his strength left his frame. “With those injuries you wouldn't even make it out of this cave, let alone in your lab. Where ever it might be. So stay where you are and let me seal the last few Energon-lines before you have bled out entirely.” He barely listened to that voice, his CPU was busy trying to figure out where he knew that voice from. He knew he knew this voice. He was pretty sure that he wasn't hearing it for the first time. No, no time for that now. He had to get in his laboratory ASAP or else it would be too late for him. He lifted his left hand and batted at the frame he knew would have to be there. A sudden resistance told him that he had hit his target, who had just tried to push him back down. Two things happened. 1. the voice stopped immediately and 2. the weight of the person above him was gone as soon as he had hit it. “I have to get into my Lab.” his voice was more or less firm when he managed to lift himself off the ground. “Shockwave!” the downed bot called after him, but the purple mech ignored it.

Standing on his own legs was a matter of its own, it was hard for him. He had to calibrate every few moments so he wouldn't crash to floor and his left leg was very weak. It felt like the main axis was damaged. But since he was able to stand it wouldn't be broken or else he'd be laying on the ground now, howling in pain. As he took a step forward he noticed that it must be short from breaking through. He had to get to his lab and that fast because right now his systems were overheating and not one fan was spinning to cool his internals. His cooling system must have been damaged as well. So he tried walking, one pede in front of the other, but it really looked more like dragging the left one behind.

“SHOCKWAVE!” shouted now another voice behind him. It was much deeper and firmer than the last one, if a bit worried as well. “I need to get into my lab!” he answered it more lethargic than consciously. “Ratchet, let me handle this.” the deeper voice spoke, but it seemed not to be for him so he tried to take another step forward. He had to get into his lab. If he could make it there then everything would turn out well and he had a chance of survival. “Shockwave.” the voice was calmer now, soft, and he could practically feel how it approached from behind, and it was a big bot if his sensors were right. “We are here to help both of you.” Shockwave was fixed on this voice. There was no other sound in the cavern, all the other sounds and voices fell silent and away from his awareness, totally fixed on that one voice. “We will not harm you,” it kept talking to him reassuringly. “We picked up your SOS-Signal and are here to get both of you out of here.” He knew that voice. He knew it very well. But he couldn't set a face or name to it. His mind told him that it was not good to hear this voice right now. Now that he was tattered not able to defend himself. “I need to get to my laboratory.” he pressed through his vocalizer with trouble and he hoped in secret that this voice would shut up and left him be. “You won't get to your lab in your situation. We will bring you to our Medi-Bay.” he tried to ignore this voice and concentrate on getting forward. And every feet he managed, he got closer to his beloved lab. His lab. Everything he needed to put himself back together was there and he was safe there.

“Shockwave, I beg of you. Be reasonable and let us help you.” Help? If they really wanted to help this voice would do good and bring him to his laboratory. “I have to get into my... ugh...” his voice failed him and his sensed became blurry. “Shockwave, please!” The owner of the voice was very close, he could feel the warmth of the frame in his back. He had to stand directly behind him. “Shockwave.” He knew that damn voice. What was his name again? Something with P or was it a R? No, he had to get to his lab.

 He calibrated his sensors and then tried to take another step. It was a P. The name began with a P. Pr? Prem? Pram..? Where was his lab? Slowly he felt the heat his engine radiated off. He must have been boiling for now if not for the last fan to keep him from overheating. “i am sorry, Shockwave, but you do not seem to be in the right state of mind. I will use force if I have to. For your own safety.” he felt a emergency fan kick on to cool his cpu. Now he could keep going. What was his name again..? Prame..? No. Prime. Yes, Prime was the bots name behind him. Prime. Prime? PRIME!?! Right in that moment, in which he realized the importance of the name, he knew he made a great mistake. With a very loud and sickening CRACK! His left axis broke entirely. He should have concentrated on walking, went through his mind when his left leg collapsed beneath him.

But he didn't hit the ground like he predicted he would. Quite the opposite. His own feet barely touched the ground. The Prime had his right arm around his waist and kept him frimly against his own frame. The big servo of the Prime was pressed against the big wound close to his hip and clamped the ruptured line so only a little bit of his Energon could drip out. With his other hand he held the one opticed mech upright. Otherwise he would have fallen over.

Why could Optimus hold him this easily? Oh, right. 'He has a new frame..' his mind told him. Prime had got a new frame while they had their base still on earth, a much sturdier one and one that would fit his status as Prime much better. That was also the reason why he could lift Shockwave's heavy frame without trouble. Even when Shockwave wasn't the biggest of bots, his body was pretty heavy anyway. Mostly because of the triple secured sparkchamber, a special type of armor, and because of his internal parts. That as why he preferred a driving alt-mode instead of a flying one. His frame weight was, for a bot his height, simply too great and his Energon consumption simply too big. “Shockwave, we will bring you to our Medi-Bay now. Please do not struggle.” The Prime was talking to him reassuringly again. He could not allow the Autobots to take him prisoner. He had to defend himself! But how? His only weapon was defect and his T-Cog damaged. There was no way he could use any other internal weapons. Flight? How? His left axis was broken, his sense of balance was out of order and a giant hole gaping close to his hip made it all even more difficult. He should get a more stable optic, he noted in his head and sighed internally. Were there any other options? Negative. If the Autobots wanted to take him with them, he could not stop them, even if he wanted to.

“Your statement is illogical.” he forced himself to let his voice sound as cold and controlled as he could but the slight shiver, which had taken over his frame, he could not control. “there is no plausible reason as to why you would want to help me. “ his emergency fan was already sputtering and trying to keep up with the heat radiating off of the bot. Being completely helpless in the arms of the enemy, correction, the enemies leader was very unnerving. It was humiliating, frightening and most of all confusing, maybe even a little embarrassing. “There is no relevant information you could get from me and I do not see any other use you could have of me.” His Antenna kept wiggling back and forth, as if they couldn't decide either to press close to his helm or stand proud upwards to show his defiance and to record everything. “That I am completely aware of, Shockwave. We are not here to harm you, we are here to help you and Starscream.” “Where is the logic in that..” His pedes tried desperately to gain some hold but it was difficult since only his toe tips reached the gorund. “I would never hurt a defenseless being and right now you count to them, Shockwave.” “This attitude is irresponsible and not very foresighted. You let yourself be lead by too many unnecessary emotions. Right now I might not seem to be a great threat but if you do not use your advantage and eliminate me you can not ensure that I am not yet a threat for you or your people. Be aware of that Optimus.”

'Logic. You can only get Shockwave with logic.' Optimus' had to hide a small smile as he thought this. He just had to find a logical argument to convince Shockwave to come with him. At least for a while. “Shockwave, Megatron has surrendered and flew off to who knows where. The Decepticons are no more, are you aware of that?” he asked his rebellious prisoner. Even if Shockwave was weakened, his still had the power to fight against the Prime, and if it only meant to wriggle around a bit. “I am aware of this information, Prime, and it was confirmed from more than one source.” “That's good. That makes the whole thing a lot easier.” Originally he had thought this more for himself but he could see Shockwave's antenna perking up and his struggling ceased. He was waiting for more and Optimus gladly delivered them to him. “The war is over and Cybertron is under the Autobot's command. Under mine, to be precise. The war cost us a lot of resources and even more lives. It is important to save each and every life we can to ensure the rebuilding of Cybertron.” “What makes you think I will help you?” A small smile spread over Optimus' dermas. He had suspected such a question. “Remember how the war started. It started because the Energon was scarce. The government became corrupt and bots died because they would not get enough Energon. Megatron wanted to procure enough Energon so that every bot had enough to live and a new Golden Age could be ushered. That is why he started the Revolution which destroyed the Senate at the very end.” “I know all of this information. But I do not quite understand what you are playing on, Optimus.” Shockwave seemed to be a little bit confused.

And this Optimus wanted to use to convince Shockwave. “I have been next to Megatron for a long time and I still think he was right with what he wanted. The Senate and government was corrupt and needed to be reformatted but maybe not so drastically like Megatron did it. I still think it was unnecessary to kill each and every one of them. But he was right. He was also right with wanting to open up new Energon sources for Cybertron and its inhabitants. The only reason I separated myself from him was the fact that he would not stop for occupied planets such as earth. But this problem is no more. We can produce as much Energon as we need and we have to thank you as well for that, Shockwave. Your knowledge and your machines helped Ratchet to complete the formula. But one problem remains. The war destroyed Cybertron and a large number of it's inhabitants lost their life during this war. We have to rebuild Cybertron and we have to use every resource available. For what did we fight so long and so hart if we would not do everything to rebuild or home? Every available Cybertronian has to help. Even you, Shockwave. Your knowledge is usable for us, do you understand that, Shockwave?” He understood. He understood very well. He knew exactly what the Prime had in mind. “You want to activate the program 'Last Blessing'!” okay so that was not exactly what the Prime had in mind but Shockwave did not let him explain himself. “Only so you can rebuild Cybertron fast and without trouble. But since Megatron is not here to start the program, you need a spare key to activate it. That's why you're here!” Shockwave's antenna lowered down to his head slightly. Clearly unhappy with the whole idea. “I hate to disappoint you, Optimus. To start the program 'Last Blessing' you need both keys and that means you need both Soundwave AND me. Of course you could try and sidestep the program, fooling it into believing Soundwave entered the code but that will not solve the problem. The _Nemesis_ is in a bad state, it has almost no resources left and you will have to get her back in shape to let the program run over her super computer. Furthermore you will have to make a few adjustments before starting the program. It is currently set to eliminate every to the system known Autobot to save the rebuilding of Cybertron.”

A program to rebuild their Planet? And on the _Nemesis_? Alright so Optimus knew nothing about this but it didn't really bewilder him either. It was Shockwave he was talking to. This con had to almost every problem a solution and if not, then he would find one soon enough. Not to mention that he always had a Plan B somewhere. So if there was a programm to rebuild Cybertron, it was only logical. “Can you rewrite this program?” The question was meant to be simple and neutral but Shockwave seemed to catch it the wrong way. “If.. If I CAN rewrite it?!” Shockwave seemed to reel in anger. He was horrified, no more like outraged! What did this Prime think he was! “Are you insulting me, Prime?!” He shouted loud enough for Optimus to wince at the volume. Normally he wouldn't be so emotional but right now it was hard for him to keep his cool while his cpu struggled to keep his brain module cool. “If I CAN?!” The sarcasm in Shockwave's practically jumped in Optimus' face. “I WROTE the dam program, damn you! I am it's creator! It is with distance the greatest thing I have ever invented. We can create a whole civilization out of practically nothing in not even a decade! With complete and working infrastructure. A lasting, stable political part and where you can see and eliminate every corrupting in the core, right away! A more than good build military part, and not only does it serve on the inside but also outside, protecting Cybertron. At the same time, you can take every individual into account so we do not even have the need for a revolution.

If this program have had existed before the revolution, Primus help me, we would have never had the damn war and Cybertron would have not been destroyed! I admit that Soundwave's ability to gather and analyze data did more than help me to eliminate and calculate every unpredictability. He also informed me of some logistic problems. But this program is most of all my doing! Even when the knowledge of infrastructure, politics and most of all the military is enormous. He still has no idea from the emotional-psychological level of lifeforms and how to handle them to prevent any kind of rioting. All his knowledge is based on Minicons or military behavior. A 'normal' dialog is unknown to him, which would have clearly caused problems, if I didn't have that calculated into the program. With this program and the _Nemesis_ alone we could reactivate Cybertron or create a new home from scrap on an entirely different planet altogether and that on the worst of conditions! This program was arranged so that every possible or impossible probability could be handled and it is extremely adaptable when it comes to existing conditions. Even the defeat of the Decepticons is an option in the program and- uhh...!” “Shockwave!”

The con in Optimus' arms felt hot. Far too hot, if you asked him. Shockwave was not himself, he was reacting far too emotional for his standards and gave up too much Intel far too easy. That had to come from his current condition. “We can see that emotions are not compatible with the emergency-cooling-systems..” purred the con a bit dazed, getting closer and closer to a full system crash. “Shockwave, we will bring you into our Medi-Bay and best before you die under my very servos.” with the last part of his sentence he nodded over to his comrades who had just waited for his signal. Ratchet radioed Knock Out so that he may open a Groundbridge for them while the other two prepared themselves to carry the still unconscious Starscream into the _Nemesis_. Optimus tried to carry the heavily injured scientist by himself. Shockwave really was heavy for a con his height. 'why ever that might me..' Optimus thought. “The program 'Last Blessing' should be started as soon as possible.” Shockwave ranted in his daze. “That is just logical.”

 

The sound of the cuffs snapping close was so final and Shockwave suddenly felt anxiety, something he could not suppress that easily. It wasn't the first time he had been captured and cuffed to a chair or table and normally he would not mind the slightest. There was always a way to change that, though. But injured and helpless as he was, being vulnerable to the enemy did make him feel uncomfortable. A lot more uncomfortable than it should.

"Knock Out can you take care of Starscream while I take a closer look at our Doc here?” Ratchet said when he connected Shockwave to the machines which would keep him alive and also to cool his core temperature. “Sure. I'll take good care of Screamy here..~” Starscream was layed down in the med. Berth next to Shockwave and Knock Out added a bit cynical: “I am a doctor! He's in the best servos with me!” Ratchet ignored the red sports car's banter and turned back to his own patient. “I will induce artificial stasis now, alright?” It wasn't really a question for Shockwave to deny. But it didn't matter because only moments later Ratchet became aware of the problem himself. “Huh..? It doesn't work? But why..?” “I have a stasis-block.” came the immediate answer from his patient who went to a more specific explanation right away. “Would you not deactivate this blocker since a artificial induced stasis could be my death. But if you refuse to operate on me while I am fully aware, I can operate myself just fine. I am good at poking around under my own hood. It would be an advantage, though, if you could repair my optic first, so I may see what I am doing.”

Ratchet was speechless in the first moment he understood what Shockwave meant. A patient that could repair itself?! He didn't know if he should find it impressing or gruesome. Probably both. But it was Shockwave laying on the med. berth and he knew the scientist knew what he was doing. Shockwave was not only a simply medic but also a scientist with wide-ranging know area. He did not only work in the level of physics, mathematics, chemistry and cybertronian biology. No. he also had experience in history, politics, foreign languages and even biology from other lifeforms. He was extremely versatile and expanded his knowledge always, to any giving time. Would he only be a little bit more creative and more flexible in his mind, there would have been no bounds to hold him. But since he always approached things with logic and rejecting the solutions not logical, he had his natural boundaries. He was stubborn like an old mech and that was also the reason why he had needed Ratchet's help to complete the formula in the first place.

“That's as far as it gets!” Ratchet was furious. “That I allow my patients to operate on themselves.. Where do you think do we land when I allow some nonsense like this?! On a battlefield or a butcher? Forget it, Shockwave! I am your medic right now and I will operate you!” Alone the thought about the con taking himself apart and putting himself back together froze the coolant in his lines. “I think we should leave you alone, then..” said Optimus who had listened in on his oldest friend and Shockwave's conversation. It seemed like he did not approve of a self-operating-con at all. “it's alright, Optimus. I will inform you when Knock Out and me are done, ok?” “Yes, thank you. If something is the matter, please contact me immediately.” he also meant this for Knock Out who nodded to him and returned to cleaning the seekers wounds gently. “Then we will take our leave now.” Optimus and Bumblebee left the med. bay together, Bulkhead had been gone the moment the word 'Self operation' had fallen.

“Alright then. I will clamp off your painreceptors, so it will be at least a bit less uncomfortable, Shockwave.” “This will not be necessary. Physical pain is no stranger to me, I know how to handle it. I would go so far and say that I will welcome it gladly, if you could not do so.” Not only Ratchet, but also Knock Out stared at the purple con with horror. “I sincerely hope that you are not one of those idiot masochist who get off on having pain...” the red medic asked shocked. 'Maybe we should have made him meet Airachnid..' Ratchet thought suddenly and a cold shiver rippled down his spine. Arcee had discribed her as a type of spider lady that got off on causing pain. Sadistic insect. “That I deny crucial. I may possess the ability to not be distracted when in pain but it stays an uncomfortable feeling. Firstly it mattered only about that I could assess better based on the pain I feel. Please consider that I am blind right now and my perception is limited greatly.”

Ratchet and Knock Out looked at eachother for a moment before KO threw his servos up and turned to his own patient. “Your patient, not mine! I have Starscream and he is silent, thank Primus.” He continued to clean Screamy's wounds and left Ratchet to deal with the purple con. “Well as you wish. I leave the painreceptors be but tell me when it gets too much for you to bear, alright..?” “Agreed.”

 

Time went by and Ratchet made pretty good progress if one could ignore the now and then added 'leave this be and take care of this' or 'not that. This one.' “That's enough! Shut up! Who is the active medic here? You or me? No, please don't say anything! I correct myself: WHO is laying under the knife and WHO is handling it?! If you tell me one more time how to do my job, then Primus help me, I WILL accidentally cut something vital and offline you for good!” Ratchet felt after his little tantrum better and even his patient seemed to get it and was quiet for a few moments before saying: “You are right, of course. I distract you too much and you are more than capable of performing such an operation.” was that an insult? The red and white medic decided to ignore it but the suppressed giggle from Knock Out did not quite help to tame the boiling anger beneath the calm surface. “Knock Out? How far are you with Starscream?” he asked the bright red medic to distract him from laughing. It was hilarious what he had to endure from Megatron's former elite. “I am almost done. Why do you ask? Need assistance?” “No, I do not need assistance..” the CMO growled out and clenched his fists before relaxing once more. But you could have seen into the storage if we have a spare optic and crankshaft for Shockwave. Without them I will have to stop soon and get them myself, and when I leave, this maniac here will operate on himself and I will not tolerate that in MY med. bay!” “Sorry doc, but I can not leave right now. I have Starscream's T-Cog under my laser scalpel and when I do one tiny wrong move, then poor Screamer will be grounded for an undefined period of time. And I do not want to endure that again..” Ratchet sighed. “Then I will ask Bumblebee or one of the others to look in storage for me.” He said and radioed Bee right away.

“Hey Doc!” The now warrior greeted them upon entering the med. bay. The scent of sterile walls and floor and over clean tools made his olfactory tingly unpleasantly. “How are your two patients faring?” “Could be better, we will need more time than half a day, Bumblebee. But now something different. Can you do me a favor? I need some spare parts from the storage room but I can not leave right now.” “No problem, Ratchet. Just tell me what you need and me and Smokey will see to to get the parts you need ASAP.” “That would be nice. Lets see.. I need a spare optic for Shockwave...-” “Stock B3, shelf L86, position 105” interrupted Shockwave rudely. “What?!” the warrior and both medics stared for a long moment at the scientist. “Stock B3, shelf L86, position 105. there you will find a spare optic for me. And in stock D5, shelf I12, position 22 you will find the crankshaft that can be replaced with my currently broken one.” All of the just stared. What would one think about this. The purple con was also a store man by hobby. As if it wasn't depressing enough that he could beat everyone one this ship with his knowledge. Nope, he had to go one better and learn the whole damn storage area of this cursed ship by heart, so to speak. “And where do I get a compressed air hose and a surge protection for Starscream?” he had his answer within the second: Stock D2, sheklf L2, position 13 and stock K3, shelf P19, position 1.” “I hate you.”, Ratchet whispered to Shockwave who did not understand it acoustically and asked: “What was that? I did not quite understand you.” “Nothing. I said nothing...” why did he have to patch this horror scientist slash medic slash storeman up again? “uhm.. alright!” Bee answered nodding, noting every position Shockwave just told them. “alright. We'll see if we can get everything. See ya soon!” and with that the conversation was over and out.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen found every part for the two unwanted patients, exactly where Shockwave told them they would be. After the two youngsters delivered them to Ratchet and Knock Out, the two doctors began to take apart both of them just to replace the broken parts, replacing them and then putting them back together. Ratchet soon noticed that Shockwave was more affected by the pain than he wanted to let on to. As long as the purple con could make instructions or 'any suggestions' he was distracted but now no more and that affected him. Now he could feel every ut, every pull and every small movement from Ratchet and that was stressing him, psychicological as well as physically. It was no wonder for Ratchet when he heard a relieved moan when the operation was finally over. He was not one hundred percent restored and here and there he would have to make a few adjustments but he didn't want to push Shockwave through another one right away. Not to mention that he himself was pretty done and could cope with a few hours of nice shut down. He could make the rest of the adjustments tomorrow without trouble. “Alright, I think the best for you would be to rest now. I will complete the rest tomorrow. Minor things that can wait a few hours. You should catch a few hours of shut down as well.” “That is only logical.” Ratchet nodded and petted the cons leg gently before leaving. Knock Out, too, stood, stretched with a groan and turned off the lights above Starscream's table. The seeker was still in stasis and would stay this way a little bit longer but for now he was saved. “If there's something, anything, radio me, understood..?” “Understood.” with that both medics left the laboratory that also served as their Medi-Bay.

 

“Ratchet? Would it be ok for ou if you would go and report to Optimus alone? I'm kinda pretty done and all I want right now is my night ration of energon and my berth.. I mean.. as long as it's cool with you..?” “But of course.. you did sit yesterday all night to repair the _Nemesis'_ shield, didn't you..? Go and lay down and catch some shut down, you deserved it.” “thank you..” Knock Out gave him a soft smile and a gentle wave before yawning and making his way to his own quarters. Ratchet was left alone with that and made his way to Optimus to report to him. None of the medics noticed what was happening down in the Medi-Bay because Shockwave was not intending of waiting for tomorrow.

 

    “Trypticon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter shouldn't take too long i guess. comment and make sure to tell me what you think about it so far. pretty please? anyway. see you soon for the next chap!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo next chapter is up. whoo-we that was fast. two chaps in two days. well enough self love. sorry for any typos, im my own beta at this moment and I really need one. I really do. anyway. 
> 
> also don't be shy to give any comments, might it be good or critique. i wanna know what you guys think about it, thats all.

Chapter 4

 

 

Night had already settled when Ratchet stepped onto the bridge of the  _ Nemesis _ . Bumblebee and Smokescreen had met Bulkhead and Wheeljack for a chat and a bit refueling in the mess hall. Knock Out and Arcee retreated in their respective quarters for recharge. Only Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus had remained on the bridge, working until everything was done what had to be done. Those two had been trying to get the complete control over the ship but could not gain it for many programs of the  _ Nemesis _ were still decrypted and even Optimus and his former job as archivist couldn't do something about. They didn't even know what those programs were, most of them just too good encrypted to find out. Many contained important data about the Decepticons, recordings from Soundwave, research results from Shockwave and some military files from Starscream. But for the rest of all those data they couldn't even guess what would wait for them behind the lock. The file and program 'Last Blessing' was one of them. A gigantic collection of data that they just couldn't get into. Originally they thought it to be a weapon but after Shockwave's explanation it was clear to the Prime that it was everything but not a weapon. That's why Optimus wanted this data decrypted ASAP. Even though being a Prime and carrying the Matrix of Leadership, with all its wisdom and knowledge of the past primes, he did not know how to manage a complete rebuild of Cybertron. The organic parts scared him for one and he also didn't know how to reunite Autobots and Decepticons without them going right back to battle. He knew well that the program was not a wonder-wish-fulfiller but he hoped for at least an idea for his currently biggest problem. It would be a good political move if he managed to convince both the remaining Autobots and Decepticons that the only way to rebuild their home was working together. He would have something in his servo with a plan, which could be used as a good convincing method but if he also told them it was one of the highest Decepticons ever to create such plan, then he'd be sure to have their word and together they could rebuild their home planet. 

 

The Autobots defeated their long time enemies but only together could they save their planet from eternal doom. So or something like this could it stand in the recordings for the next generation of Cybertronians. But it would be even better if he could win Shockwave for himself. Shockwave was not only one of Megatron's most loyal follower but he had also brought the Decepticon cause close to victory more than once already. But Optimus still didn't know how to convince Shockwave. The Decepticon scientist was a very special bot and dealing with him was not easy at all. On top of all, some, a very lot actually, Autobots wanted that mech more dead than alive simply because Shockwave had unlimited access to test and experiment under Megatrons command. Much to the chagrin of many Autobots who had been captured and experimented on by the purple scientist. 'One of those experiments brought forth the Dinobots..' Optimus remembered bitterly. They were created from five Autobots by Shockwave. Shockwave made them so they might strengthen Megatron's army but Grimlock and his companions developed a consciousness of their own and turned against the warlord. Which led to their termination through Shockwave. When he remembered right, only five of the 

Dinobots survived this mass-termination but if they still lived was a question all on its own. Optimus remembered those five, Grimlock, Slug, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop wistfully. He didn't have the time to get to know them better but he owned them big time; without them he would have been one with the Allspark long ago. 

“Optimus, do you have a moment of your time? Knock Out and me are done with Starscream and Shockwave and I came to tell you how these two are doing.” Ratchet asked more than said, just stepping on the bridge right now. “Of course, old friend. I am all audioreceptor.” “First of all the good news; Both are alive and the operations went well. But Starscream is still in stasis and I can not tell you when he will wake up from it. The damage he sported was enormous and not everything came from the fall they took. Knock Out suspects that our friend Predaking has something to do with it. Starscream's armor showed clear signs of Predacon claw marks.” Ratchet paused and Optimus made just the smallest of “Hm..” sounds, indicating that he heard what the medic said. “I know you heard that I had to operate on Shockwave without putting him into stasis. That is why it will take more time for him to heal completely. It is not only the physical strain he has to get over it is also the strain to his mind that needs to be taken care of. And that is why I did not finish his repairs entirely. He is simply too weak to hold out any longer operations.” The medic sighed and shrugged, signaling that he was done with his report. “Ratchet, you know good enough that you do not need to justify yourself in front of me. I trust completely in your know how in medicine and your intuition. And when you think it is not possible to continue a operation because the strain on the patient is too big, then I understand that entirely. Of all that things I want, to torture Shockwave is not one of those things.”

“Do you hope to win him for us?” Ratchet asked when he saw the Prime's faceplates and the big boss answered him with a heavy sigh: “Yes, I hope so. It would make a lot of things easier for us when we no longer have to look upon them as enemies.” “But you know that Shockwave was always loyal to Megatron. I wouldn't know for sure how to convince a con like Shockwave to join us..” 

“The situation changed, Ratchet. Megatron surrendered and there are, officially, no more Decepticons even when there are a few split up groups of them are out there. But now the war is over, once and for all, and we should look forward to bring peace to us. Not only on the battlefield but also, and most importantly, in the Spark of every Cybertronian. If we should manage to win every one of Megatrons most loyal followers for us then other Decepticons will follow because they know then that we are true in our cause and can be trusted. Even when we split up in Decepticons and Autobots millenia ago, to fight for our goals, we still are all children of Cybertron. It is about time that we realize this and act as one people again, not only for all Cybertronians who still have to be born but also for those already here. This war took a lot from us and brought us in exchange so much sorrow and pain on every one of us. It is time that we end this, even though it is hard for us, even when the wounds he brought us are leaving scars behind.

“I am of the opinion that we can not continue like this if we really want to have a real life again. A life without violence, war and fear. In the end we have to learn how to forgive and shake the servo of our enemy. If we do not accomplish to jump over our own shadow then I can not see a real future for us. For none of us. Therefor I deceided to start and I hope I go forward as a good example when I accept Shockwave and Starscream in our group. I know they did horrible things. Starscream killed Cliffjumper, one of my closest and best friends I could call as such and his loss is still painful in my Spark and Shockwave is not innocent either. I do not know all of his crimes he committed in his life but those I know about are so horrible that the coolant in my lines freezes. Nevertheless I want to give him a chance because he is not the only one with guilt on his shoulders. My servos are stained with Energon and so are his.”

“But that's something different, Optimus. You never killed indiscriminately or because you just wanted to or because of some stupid experiment. You and Shockwave are worlds apart. You always tried to act decent and even with your enemies you prevailed mercy before law. He never did that!” Ratchet interrupted him, arms thrown up and optics wide with his anger but even that could not convince Optimus.

“Thank you, that you have such a high opinion of me, old friend.” Optimus placed a gentle yet large servo on Ratchets shoulder and smiled down at him gently. “But that doesn't change the fact that I killed, too, causing sorrow and pain. My motives might have been different from those of Shockwave or Megatron but it remains the same. I killed, no matter what reason I might have had at that point of time. I killed, and I have no right to see myself as something better than others because I had other motives. That this war degenerated like this is partly my fault, too, and not only Megatron's alone. But the past is the past, and there is nothing I can change about that, no matter how much we wish to do so. All we can do is learn from our mistakes and try to prevent them in the future. There is nothing else for us to do. Except we want to eradicate even the last Cybertronian from this universe. We already lost our planet once because of the war. Only because of Megatron, Shockwave, Knock Out and especially your selfless commitment in decoding and finishing the formula gave us another chance to restore our home planet. I do not intend to waste this chance for something like revenge and vengeance. Because no matter how much we take revenge, it will never sooth the pain. Our friends remain dead and I do not think they would have wanted it when we spend the rest of our lives with something like this. There is no way I would want it. You all are important for me and I want you to live in peace and I want the same for the rest of the Decepticons.”

Optimus looked at his oldest and best friend apologetic but Ratchet understood very well. “The mutual hate between us would eat us whole in time and I will and can not allow that to happen. Therefore I will do everything in my power to prevent this. Cybertron finally deserves peace and the unity for his children.” Optimus finished his speech and he had to admit that it felt good to talk about this special topic with someone close to him. Ratchet had been the right one about it because he new that Ratchet shared most of his opinions and understood him therefore best. But not only Ratchet had listened intently but also Ultra Magnus had listened and turned around to face the bigger mech.

“I understand your attitude and I think that your doing has earned great respect. But I want you to take into consideration that we should not proceed with frivolity. We are dealing with two of Megatron's highest officers after all and we should not underestimate them the slightest. They are not like Knock out, who just changed sides after the Decepticons were defeated, because he saw it made no sense to keep resisting and fighting us when he was clearly outnumbered. Starscream is a backstabbing sly fox who would do or say anything just to lead us on the wrong trail. And Shockwave? Well, he is not normal to begin with. I wouldn't even wanted this con as my enemy, if I had had the choice.” This he spoke with as much disgust as he could manage. “I understand and share your concerns and I assure you that I will not act flippantly when it comes to my decision regarding those two.” answered Optimus and it seemed as if it truly calmed his chief officer a bit. “good. If that is all settled, I would suggest we take a break for today and- AH!”

Optimus was rudely interrupted in the middle of his sentence when a cable wrapped around him from behind and send a small electric shock through his systems which made him unconscious for a short time. But not only he but also Ratchet and Ultra Magnus were attacked and they did not fare differently. When they came to just moments after, all three were tied with a thick cable which pressed their arms to their frames and prevented so any kind of movement and the electrical shock had also paralyzed some of their functions. They could not use their weapons or transform in their altmodes. It looked like their T-Cog was in stasis but they weren't. “What is the meaning of this? What is going on?” Magnus asked very indignant and tried to free himself with force. “I do not know” came Optimus reply before they were interrupted. Multiple com. Links went off at once and they could hear their friends who were clearly very nervous. “Optimus! This is Bumblebee! Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Jacky and me are locked in the mess hall. I think the door just went out of order..” “Optimus! Arcee here! I am locked in my quarters. Is something wrong?” The Prime let every com. Link meet into one big one so everyone could hear him. “I am sorry, Bumblebee, but we are can not help you right now. We are stuck on the bridge. Oh, and Arcee, something is not right here, though I can not tell you what it is at the moment. We will find out later.” There was a sudden white noise and Knock Out came through the link, clearly not amused. “Ey! Guys! I thought we made this one pretty clear? I am on your side! So why in the name of Primus do YOU LOCK ME IN?!” “We didn't lock you in, Knock Out!” came Bumblebees prompt reply. “Oh yeah?! Then who the hell locked me in if not you?!” the red medic asked back but his answer came from someone entirely different. “I did that! Or, to be more precise, I gave the order to do so.” right in the moment where they heard the reply from Shockwave, the door opened and said mech stepped through onto the bridge.

“SHOCKWAVE!” radiated it through all channels, partly appalled, partly angered. Even Ultra Magnus joined the choir of outraged voices. “You sick bastard! Untie me this instance and I swear I take care that you join the Allspark right now!” Optimus' chief officer called outraged. “I gladly believe you, that you would take care of that, all right. But it would be plenty illogical to free you right now, don't you think?” Shockwave's answer was immediate. His voice was neutral but as he started walking one could see that he was not well at all. His injured leg was braced in a splint and only with this little help he could walk almost upright though he was tilted a bit even when he tried to hide it. His whole build was slumped and he was a picture of pity. One could see that the purple con only moved because his willpower was so strong. That he could walk at all after such a long and exhausting operation was a miracle on it's own and Ratchet could not tear his optics from the slumped Decepticon as he watched him come closer. 'Something is not right here.' Optimus thought. He had remained quiet until now and had not let the scientist out of his optics. “you fragger! If you bend one cable of Optimus or the others, by Primus I swear I will scrap you for good!” Bumblebee's indignant shout echoed through the channel and the his comrades joined in just as loud. Just Knock Out kept quiet, just a small “Scrap!” escaped him before Shockwave raised his voice and said: “I suggest you keep quiet for your own safety and cease any kind of military action. Threats towards me are useless. I will cut the com. Links now.” with that said, he made a small gesture with his hand and every connection to his friends went dead immediately. Ultra Magnus tried with all his might to escape the thick cable wrapped around him but on a small gesture from Optimus he ceased and slumped back on the ground. “Shockwave, are you insane? You just started recovering from a very serious operation. You need to rest or you'll collaps from all the strain!” Ratchet shouted worriedly and Optimus added in a simple, soothing tone: “Shockwave, please be reasonable! Ratchet is right. I swear you do not have to fear anything from us. You might be our prisoner but we will treat you strictly according to the Cybertronian martial law and we will not harm you.” “Your declaration is not correct. Right now you are MY prisoners.” Shockwave answered dryly as he stepped closer to the larger bot. Since he was kneeling on the floor, alongside Ratchet, to his right and Ultra Magnus to his left, he had to look up at the purple con. “The doctor is right, my creator. Your results are bad and you really should take things easy. I receive overheating signals in all of your systems.” the deep voice was suddenly everywhere and Ratchet recognized it immediately. It was the voice of the ship he had heard before when the ship was under the influence of Dark Energon. “I beg of you, rest and recover.” “Negative. There are things I have to attend to before I can rest and recover.” Shockwave answered the ship with a stern, determining voice and looked right down to Optimus as he said: “I informed you about this, that you could not ensure that I will not be a threat to your people, Prime.” Optimus asked after a short pause with a gentle, yet lurking voice: “what are you up to, Shockwave?” He kept his optics glued to the single one of the scientist, as if the single, red glowing orb could answer all his questions. But the light in this optic was cold and terrifying. It seemed to be empty, almost dead and Optimus felt he would get lost in it if he didn't kept the contact. But he would not look away, for nothing in this world would he tear his optics from Shockwave's single one. If Shockwave wanted to kill him then he would look death openly in the optic.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Allright. so I still search for a beta to check over my translations. while im pretty good and google translator helps sometimes, it does not help with the grammatics. if anyone wants to and has time to spare for us, send a pm or a comment below. we really need you. 
> 
> another matter. we want and need your comments to know if we should continue this or not. so please. no matter if you find it good, crappy or simply horrible, leave a comment. it matters a lot to us. we're working hard to get this done and it is hard work.. anyway. i am grateful for any comment or favorite. just make sure to visit Beelze Belveder's site http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Beelze+Belveder on fanfiktion.de.
> 
>  
> 
> Attention!! This fanfiction is not mine! It belongs to Beelze Belveder over on Fanfiktion.de. I have her permission to translate and post her fanfiction here and on fanfiction.net. it was her idea, to be honest. you can find her in the links below. 
> 
> http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Beelze+Belveder
> 
> http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/mitglieder/steckbrief.php?id=209253
> 
> http://zadai.deviantart.com/
> 
> any questions from english readers please ask me, any german questions go to her inbox. 
> 
> enjoy and leave a comment when you're done.


End file.
